


Return to Ilum

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dual of the Fate [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: DotF 개정작업을 하면서 예상 못한 많은 분들께서 ㅠㅠㅠ (손꼭) 선입금에 참여해주셔서 감사한 마음에 어떻게든 추가 외전을 회지에 넣고 싶었는데,이번 행사에 동시에 권수로만 4권의 책이 나가는 덕에 시간이 너무 부족했습니다 ㅠ_ㅠ그래서 책에 싣지 못하고 아카이브에 업로드 합니다.회지는 총 6개의 파트로 이루어져 있으며,Part 1. a Man from TatooinePart 2. Tide of the WarPart 3. False HopePart 4. Dual of the FatePart 5. Night Walk (아카이브에 총 7개중 1개 챕터 공개)Part 6. and Then, (총 4개 챕터. 모두 비공개) <<- 여기에 들어가는 에피소드 입니다.파트 5 Night Walk의 스포일러가 포함된 이야기입니다.스포를 원치 않는 분은 회지를 읽고 나서 보시는 걸 추천합니다.늘 따뜻하고 친절한 말씀 남겨주셔서 고맙습니다. 행사장에서 뵙겠습니다! ^__^!행사나 회지에 관한 자세한 내용은 아래를 통해 확인하실 수 있습니다.트위터 : https://twitter.com/eaintdarkside홈페이지 : http://eaintdarkside.wixsite.com/eaint추가 ) DotF는 현판분이 소량 있습니다. 관심 있는 분은 5/6 쩜오에서 뵈어요! 통판은 없습니다 ^__^!추가2) 흑흐릏그흐... 감사해서 외전을 썼는데 감사의 표현... 감사...의 표현은 일단 맞습니댜... (가로눈물)





	Return to Ilum

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6. and Then,  
> Chapter 05. Return to Ilum

"아나킨!"  
  
건쉽에 수 발의 블라스터가 날아들었다. 기체가 크게 휘청이고, 커다랗게 열린 출구로 떠밀린 아이를 향해 젊은 제다이가 급히 손을 뻗었다. 갈색 로브자락이 붉은 선에 꿰뚫린다. 다급히 잡아챈 아이가 무사히 기체 안으로 들어오는 것과 동시에 허리춤에 걸려있던 둥근 원통이 아래로 떨어졌다. 손 쓸 틈도 없었다. 아나킨은 폭발하는 건물 틈으로 떨어지는 라이트 세이버를 황망한 얼굴로 보다가 시선을 돌린다. 거센 바람에 마구 흩날리는 머리카락을 정돈하지도 못한 채 오비완이 가까이 다가왔다.  
  
"다친 곳은 없고?"  
"괜찮아요, 오비완. 근데..."  
"신경쓰지 말아라."  
  
화염속으로 사라지는 힐트를 본 중년의 제다이가 고개를 저었다. 건쉽이 더 높이 떠오른다. 아나킨은 손잡이를 꽉 붙든 채 바닥을 본다. 오비완의 제자로 있을 때 만든 세이버였다. 자신이 변절한 사이 스승이 소중히 간직해온 광검. 그 기록을 잃는 기분이 들어 괴로웠다. 젊은 남자의 표정이 무겁게 가라앉는다.  
  
전쟁은 끝났지만 여파는 은하 곳곳에 남아있다. 아우터림으로 쫓겨난 분리주의자들은 무역연합과 손잡고 돈벌이가 될 만한 행성들을 공격했는데, 제국 시절 건조한 함선과 무기의 수가 워낙 많아 잔당의 화력이 무시못할 수준이었기 때문에 제다이들은 종종 분쟁이 벌어진 곳에 직접 파견되었다.  
  
이번의 경우는 그 케이스가 심각해, 분리주의 잔당이 행성 자치 정부를 공격하고 관을 장악하는 사태까지 갔다. 보통은 한 두 명의 제다이로 일이 해결되었지만, 이번엔 정부군이 합세해 대규모 군사 작전을 펼쳐야 했다. 물론 두 사람은 문제를 잘 해결했다. 살아남은 제다이들은 -원하든 원치 않든- 전쟁 전문가가 되어버린 탓이다.  
  
본래의 계획은 임무 완수 후 즉시 코러산트로 돌아가는 것이었다. 하지만 오비완은 카운슬에 연락해 일정을 조정했다. 아나킨에겐 여분의 크리스탈이 없었다. 두 사람은 일룸으로 좌표를 잡았다.  
  
  
  
두꺼운 부츠가 바닥을 딛자 동굴 내부에 차갑고 둔탁한 소리가 울렸다. 그 뒤를 따라 오비완이 들어왔다. 높은 천장. 푸른 얼음으로 뒤덮힌 신비한 공간. 공화국의 네고시에이터는 무심코 '일룸은 오랜만이구나' 하고 말할뻔했다가 조용히 입을 다물었다. 아나킨이 마지막으로 이 곳에 방문했던 건 다스 베이더로 있던 시기였다. 좋은 기억이 아닐것이다. 옛 제자는 그 일로 충분히 괴로워하고 있다. 청년이 라이트 사이드로 돌아오고 1년이 흘렀다. 길다면 길지만 짧기도 하다. 사원에 돌아와서도 몇 개월을 고통속에 보냈기 때문이다. 청년과 식을 올리고 공인 된 가족이 되었지만 오비완은 본딩의 한 끝에 스며있는 묵직한 죄책감을 늘 인지했다.  
  
"죄송해요."  
  
하늘색 시선이 옛 제자를 향한다.  
  
"탭파시에 가셔야 했는데. 제가 세이버를 놓쳐서."  
  
동굴 안 쪽으로 향하며 아나킨이 말을 이었다. 혼잣말인것 마냥 기운 없지만 상대에게 충분히 전달되는 크기의 목소리.  
  
"대신 생명을 구했잖니."  
"힐트를 제대로 안 걸었나봐요. 그렇게 쉽게 빠지는 게 아닌데."  
  
사원에 정착하기로 하고나서 청년은 사소한 실수도 하지 않으려 애썼다. 자신이 잘못하면 주변의 다른 사람들에게 폐가 된다는 생각에 빠져있다. 오비완은 수 차례 그렇지 않다고 다독였지만 쉬 듣지 않았다.  
  
"마스터 윈두께 부탁했으니 걱정 말아라."  
"마스터 윈두는 누비아 스타 드라이브 담당자와 약속이 있었어요."  
  
얼음 바닥에 고정된 시선. 제다이 마스터는 따뜻한 목소리로 대꾸한다.  
  
"본인이 할 만 했으니 받으셨겠지. 그리고 누비아에는 마스터 틴이 대신 간다고 하셨어. 그 전부터 거기 관심이 많으셨잖니."  
"마스터 틴은 샤프 스파이럴 부속때문에 바사드로에 가셨을텐데요?"  
  
왜 카운슬 멤버들 일정을 다 알고 있지. (마스터들이 아나킨에게 가까이 다가가려고 만나기만 하면 자신들 일정을 주절주절 떠들고 있는걸 오비완이 알 리 없다.) 오비완은 왼손을 들어 흘러내린 앞머리를 쓸어올린다. 생각이 복잡해질때 나오는 버릇이다.  
  
"부속을 빨리 구하셨나보지."  
  
눈썹을 으쓱하자 아나킨의 어깨가 좀 더 쳐졌다. 바사드로에서 누비아로 가는 직선 루트는 없다. 그는 긴 시간을 들여 몇 개의 하이퍼 스페이스 루트를 밟아야 할 것이다. 낮은 한숨을 내쉬며 걷던 청년이 갑자기 멈춘다. 오비완이 시선을 들었다. 어두운 동굴 속. 크리스탈이 내뿜는 신비한 빛이 이곳 저곳 놓인 좁은 길의 모퉁이에 누군가가 서 있었다. 왠만한 일에 놀라지 않는 오비완도 이번에는 표정이 굳었다.  
  
"아나킨."  
  
부드러운 미소를 짓고 있는 여성. 푸른 빛을 머금은 환영. 슈미 스카이워커. 청년의 목울대가 울린다. 그는 어머니의 모습에서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 말이 나오지 않는 듯 꽉 물린 아래턱. 일그러진 미간과 황망하게 열린 눈. 슈미의 환영은 그 자리에서 움직이지 않고 조용히 말을 이었다.  
  
"엄마한테 인사 안 해줄거니?"  
"...어머니."  
  
그제야 슈미는 환하게 미소하고 아들에게 다가가 그를 끌어안았다. 청년의 단단한 두 팔이 모친을 세게 포옹한다. 뺨에 거친 천의 느낌이 고스란히 전해졌다. 모래의 내음. 건조하고 따뜻했던 어머니의 내음. 아나킨의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 그녀는 자신때문에 죽었다. 젊은이는 어떤 말로 자신의 죄를 고백하고 그녀에게 용서를 구할 수 있을지 생각하지만 이내 그만 둔다. 불가능하다. 그건 용서받을 수 있는 종류의 것이 아니다. 평생 그런 일은 불가능했다. 아나킨의 눈꺼풀이 감겼다. 슈미의 따뜻한 목소리가 맞닿은 몸을 통해 스몄다.  
  
"긴 여정이었지."  
  
\- 먼 길을 떠나려고 하는구나.  
  
처음 일룸에 도착했을 때 슈미가 건넸던 이야기. 젊은 제다이가 시선을 연다.  
  
"약속을 지켜줘서 고마워. 넌 늘 내 곁에 있었어."  
  
아들의 등을 도닥이며 그녀가 말을 이었다.  
  
"엄마도 늘 네 곁에 있을게."  
  
청년의 높은 어깨에 턱을 걸고 미소하던 그녀는 두 사람의 뒤에 조용히 서 있는 제다이 마스터를 확인했다. 여성은 아들을 끌어안은 채 다정하게 말을 건넸다.  
  
"마스터 케노비."  
"...스카이워커 부인."  
"고맙습니다."  
  
오비완의 눈가가 일그러진다. 그는 아직도 슈미에 대한 죄책감을 버리지 못한채였다. 달변가로 알려진 제다이 마스터는 어떤 대꾸도 하지 못한다. 그녀가 말을 이었다.  
  
"부족한 아이지만, 앞으로도 아들을 잘 부탁 드려요."  
  
슈미의 모습이 안개처럼 사라졌다. 아나킨이 천천히 몸을 돌렸다. 오비완은 차마 제자와 시선을 맞추지 못한 채 그녀가 사라진 허공을 응시했다.  
  
  
  
대공간에 도달해서야 청년의 눈에 반짝이는 크리스탈이 들어왔다. 결국은 늘 여기까지 와야만 하는 걸까. 슈미를 만날거라 예상하지 못했다. 자신은 파다완이 아니었고 인정받은 제다이 기사다. 심지어 평의회 소속의 제다이 마스터가 동행한 채다. 그럼에도 불구하고 동굴은 그에게 환영을 보여주었다. 청년은 생각을 잇는다. 괴로운 표정을 하던 오비완의 얼굴. 슈미는 사원에 오기 전부터 그에게 가장 소중한 가족이었다. 자신의 실수로 잃은 가족. 단 하나뿐이었던 혈육. 무겁게 눌러오는 죄책감의 증거. 그리고 오비완에게도 역시 그녀는 그런 존재였던 것 같다. 두 사람은 말없이 대공간의 중앙을 향해 걸었다. 그리고 거의 동시에 멈추었다. 바닥을 통해 스멀스멀 기어오는 어두운 느낌. 무겁고, 검고, 끈적하고, 아래로 잡아끄는 진한 포스의 다크 사이드. 설마. 빛나는 크리스탈 아래 어둠속에서 붉은 광검이 긴 선을 뻗었다. 오비완의 눈매가 날카로워진다. 스승은 주저없이 광검을 가동한다. 하지만 즉시 움직이지 않았다. 누구인지 알 것 같았기 때문이다.  
  
"마스터."  
  
서늘하고 차분한 울림. 그 이면에 서린 광기. 무언가가 던져진다. 날카롭게 울리는 충돌음에 이어 금속질의 그것이 바닥을 굴러 청년 앞에서 멈춘다. 잃어버렸던 라이트 세이버. 이어지는 묵직한 부츠소리. 청년은 질린 얼굴로 어둠 속을 노려봤다. 긴 검은 로브. 깊이 눌러쓴 후드. 이건 아니었다. 이건 정도를 넘어섰다. 크리스탈을 가질 자격이 없었다면 그냥 여기까지 못 오도록 막았으면 될 것 아닌가. 희미한 푸른 빛 아래 선 남자가 후드를 걷었다. 노란 눈동자. 청년은 떨리는 숨을 집어삼켰다. 상대는 다스 베이더였다.  
  
시스는 오비완을 집요하게 바라보다가 시선을 돌렸다. 분노로 떨고 있는 청년을 응시한다.  
  
"한 번이 어렵지 두 번째는 쉬워. 안 그래?" 베이더가 아나킨을 향해 발걸음을 옮겼다. "어디서 아닌 척이야. 너는 나였어."  
  
아나킨이 손을 뻗어 포스로 세이버를 끌어 당겼다. 손에 쥐는 즉시 전원을 넣는다. 그는 옛 스승을 향해 침착한 목소리를 내려 애썼다.  
  
"오비완. 환영이예요."  
"안다."  
  
가라앉은 목소리. 청년은 광검을 바로 들고 이를 꽉 물었다. 환영이다. 분명 환영이다. 하지만 거의 현실처럼 느껴지는 새카만 포스의 자락은 두 사람을 덮고 대공간 전체로 스미고 있다. 크리스탈의 의도가 뭐지. 포스의 의도가 뭐지. 왜 하필이면 저 존재를 이 곳에서 만나야 하는거지.  
  
"너가 한 번 더 사원을 무너뜨리지 못할 것 같아? 그 짓을 또 못 할 것 같아?"  
  
뒤로 갈수록 목소리가 험악해지고 시스는 빠르게 달려오며 붉은 플라즈마 기둥을 내리쳤다. 청년이 받아 친다. 동시에 뒤편에서 오비완이 빠르게 광검을 그었다. 베이더는 옆으로 도약한다. 오비완이 이야기했다.  
  
"포스가 흐트러졌어. 침착해라, 아나킨."  
  
숨을 몰아쉰다. 청년은 떨리는 손 끝을 느끼며 어금니를 세게 물었다.  
  
"마스터. 뭔가 착각하고 계시는 것 같은데 저게 원래 아나킨 스카이워커의 포스였어요. 몰라요? 스카이워커가 언제 제대로 된 기사였던 적이 있었나요?"  
"닥쳐라!"  
  
베이더의 빈정거림에 일갈한 건 아나킨이 아닌 오비완이었다. 제다이 마스터는 환영을 향해 도약한다. 푸른 검이 무서운 속도로 시스를 향해 호선을 그리고, 베이더는 몸을 물리며 플라즈마 기둥을 밀쳐냈다.  
  
"겨우 그 난장을 끝냈는데 시스였던 자를 선택하다니. 저 놈의 과거는 나만 기억하나 봐요?"  
  
오비완을 향해 검날을 휘두르며 베이더가 웃는다. 환영의 노란 눈동자는 제다이 마스터가 아닌 아나킨의 질린 얼굴로 향해 있었다.  
  
"과거에 네가 내게 실패한 적이 있다는 것도 기억하길 바라지."  
  
강하게 부딪힌 광날. 날카로운 파공음. 노란 시선이 옛 스승을 향한다. 베이더의 서늘한 목소리가 대꾸한다.  
  
"날 버리고 갔던 그 날 말입니까?"  
  
일그러져 있던 제다이 마스터의 눈동자가 크게 열리고 시스는 틈을 놓치지 않고 포스로 오비완의 세이버를 날려버렸다. 목에 끔찍한 통증이 가해진다. 거의 숨도 쉬지 못할 지경이 되어 오비완은 공중에 들어올려졌다. 두 사람을 향해 아나킨의 광검이 날아든다. 베이더는 가볍게 그것을 쳐내고 포스로 아나킨을 저 편으로 밀친다. 벽에 부딪혀 허덕이는 청년을 무시한 채 베이더가 옛 스승을 바라본다. 그는 기도가 막혀 희게 질려 있었다.  
  
"내 다리를 자르고 화염속에 홀로 버려두고 갔던 그 날 이야깁니까? 마스터. 대답 해 봐요." 시스의 목소리는 감미로울 지경이었다. "내가 마그마에 불 타 죽어가는 것을 무시했던 그 날 말입니다."  
  
반항하지 못하는 오비완의 눈동자는 충격과 죄책감에 일그러진다. 환영이 비웃었다.  
  
"그런 주제에 내 스승을 자처했지. 당신이 마지막에 보여줬던 건 무정하게 돌아서는 등이었어."  
  
차가운 말투. 검은 장갑 끝이 우그러들고, 옛 스승은 기도가 파열될 것까지 예상한다. 어쩌면 이건 환영이 아닐지도 모른다. 환영이 아닐지도 몰라. 오비완은 정신이 희미해지는 걸 느꼈다. 다시 왼편에서 아나킨이 달려들었다. 오비완의 상태가 심각한 것을 눈치챈 남자는 다급한 표정이었다. 날아드는 광검을 막고, 비껴 쳐낸다. 환영은 한 손으로 젊은 제다이를 반 쯤 가지고 놀았다. 허공에 매달린 오비완의 시선이 흐려진다. 굵은 마디를 가진 창백한 손이 바닥을 향해 가라앉았다.  
  
순간 청년의 불안정한 포스가 낮게 가라앉았다. 시스의 노란 눈이 가늘어지더니 오비완을 바닥에 내동댕이치고 청년의 앞으로 광검을 크게 내리쳤다. 뒤 편으로 물러서는 것에 왼손을 뻗는다. 강력하게 몰아치는 포스의 폭풍. 젊은이는 피할 타이밍을 놓치고 다시 반대편 벽으로 나가 떨어졌다. 동시에 환영의 양 손이 라이트 세이버를 거꾸로 잡았다. 높이 치켜든다. 청년의 눈이 커다랗게 열린다. 새빨간 기둥이 오비완의 심장을 향한 궤적의 가장 높은 곳에 멈추어 있었다. 그의 스승은 그저 그것을 바라 볼 뿐이다. 아나킨의 절규 어린 외침이 공간을 울렸다.  
  
"오비완!"  
  
모든 것이 느려진다. 청년은 온 힘을 다해 포스를 개방한다. 환영이 지닌 물리적인 힘을 알고 있다. 몇 번이나 경험했다. 그것이 오비완을 죽일지도 모른다는 현실적인 공포가 아나킨을 절박하게 만들었다. 자신이 시작한 일이다. 자신이 끝내야 했다. 환영의 말마따나 두 번째가 있을지도 모른다. 하지만 그러지 않길 바란다. 그건 오비완의 존재 때문이었다. 살고 싶게 만든 존재. 좀 더 나은 사람이 되고 싶게 만든 존재. 나이트 스카이워커의 시작이자 끝이 될 존재. 자신의 기억속에, 뇌리에 오비완 케노비가 남아있는 한 아나킨은 끝까지 제다이일 수 있었다. 오비완이 그것을 원했으니까. 그러니까 마지막까지 그가 바란 대로 살 것이다.  
  
푸른 광검이 허공을 가른다. 오비완은 시스의 노란 눈을 보고 있었다. 붉은 플라즈마 기둥에 번득이는 시선을. 분노와 사랑이 이글대는 증오로 눌러붙은 눈동자를. 옛 스승은 눈을 감았다. 어쩌면 저것은 환영이 아닌,  
  
나의 바램이 아니었을까.  
  
둔탁한 소리가 울렸다. 중년의 제다이 마스터는 자신을 온 몸으로 감싼 체온을 느낀다. 동시에 금속제의 무언가가 바닥을 치는 날카로운 울림. 시선을 연다. 무너진 검은 로브가 어두운 안개처럼 희미하게 사라진다. 아나킨의 큰 손이 절박하게 스승을 끌어안았다. 청년은 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 오비완은 천천히 손을 들어올려 연인의 등을 안는다.  
  
"무스타파에서 당신이 돌아서지 않았다면,"  
  
옛 스승의 목울대가 울렸다. 아나킨이 말을 이었다.  
  
"난 지금까지 정신차리지 못했겠죠. 오비완. 당신은 해야 할 일을 한 거예요. 원망한 적 없어요."  
  
왜 한 번도 이야기하지 않으려 했을까. 우리는 본드의 끝에 마치 오래된 녹처럼 눌러붙은 그 자욱을 지우기 위해 시도했어야 했다. 그랬어야 했다. 하지만 하지 않았다. 그것이 이 완벽한 관계를 망칠까 두려워서. 오비완은 떨어지지 않는 입을 열기 위해 애썼다. 늘 뼈가 있는 말을 여유롭게 던질 줄 알던 공화국의 네고시에이터는 자신이 정말 달변가가 맞는지 의심할 지경에 이르른다. 뭐라고 말을 하면 좋을지 알 수 없었다. 그저 마음속엔 청년을 향한 사랑과 애정만이 가득해 그것에 휩쓸리고 있었기 때문이다. 그래서 오비완은 입구에서 하지 못했던 말을 힘들게 내뱉었다. 꾹 메인 목소리였다.  
  
"그러고보니..."  
  
굳은살이 박힌 손이 옛 제자의 뒷머리를 부드럽게 쓸었다.  
  
"...일룸은 오랜만이구나."  
  
자신의 옷깃을 붙든 손 끝에 힘이 실린다. 무언가가 목깃을 적셨다. 오비완은 말 없이 연인을 더 꽉 안았다. 미소한다. 무겁게 누르고 있던 본드의 한 쪽이 점점 가벼워지는 것을 느낀다. 그는 눈을 감았다. 얼음뿐인 차가운 공간에서 두 사람은 따뜻한 서로를 오랫동안 안고 있었다.


End file.
